Summer Love
by xxlovehearts
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends who end up working at a water park.Alice has an older brother named Edward who is a friend of Bella's. Will something change between them?What kind of dramas do they go through as they work at the water park? ALL human;
1. New startings

Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV: Today was the first day of work. My friend Alice and I had applied for a summer job at Aquatic one of the most popular Water parks in Florida.

Alice and I've been best friends since kindergarten. Both her parents were really nice and she has one older brother who is two years older than her. He's a pretty nice guy and he was the same age as my older brother Emmet. Usually when our parents got together Alice and I would play and Edward and Emmet would. Edward was pretty nice to me I guess but we never really talked. We only said our hi's and bye's and occasionally had conversations that required a little more talking. As Alice and I grew up we used to go to Aquatic Water Park a lot with our brothers, it was like "our" summer thing. Alice's brother Edward has been working there for about 3 years now. Since he worked that long this year he gets to be a supervisor.

As I was getting ready for the first day of work I heard Edward pull up into my driveway. Since all three of us worked at the same place we were going to carpool. I was running down the stairs when I slipped and fell, being the clumsy person that I am.

"HAHAHA" Emmet's laughter filled the whole house as he sat laughing while eating his lucky charms cereal.

"Tsk tsk Bella what am I going to do with you?" Alice said as she grinned.

"Hm what a nice way to say hello to me Alice."

"Alright Bella lets get going before Edward starts honking"

"Okay, bye Emmet see you after work" I yelled to him as I closed the door.

Wow Alice I can't believe we're actually getting a job at our favorite water park! I told her as I got into the car.

"I know Bella I'm so excited!"

"Hey Bella, and yes she is excited she kept talking about how excited she was nonstop all day long yesterday" Edward said as he started driving.

I laughed and after that I listened to Alice talking about how excited she was. Within twenty minutes we were arriving into the parking lot.

There weren't as many cars as a normal business day because the amusement park wasn't open yet.

Near the front entrance it had a sign that read "welcome new aquatic workers" and had an arrow that pointed to the left building.

"See you later Alice and Bella I have to go to the supervisors meeting, you can find your way towards where the arrow is pointing right?" Edward asked us.

Alice rolled her eyes and shooed him away.

As Alice kept talking about going shopping for new shoes and stuff I kind of blocked her out for a couple of seconds. In a way I've had a crush on Edward for a while now. But he barely talked to me and didn't seem to like me so I kept it on the down low. I haven't even told Alice yet. It was kind of a wonder that she didn't figure it out, I mean Alice knew EVERYTHING that went on.

I also didn't want to tell Alice because then it would be awkward and I also didn't want Edward knowing because it would be even more awkward.

Edward had already long disappeared. As Alice and I came closer the grass area, we could see that there were already a lot of people. Most of them were talking and chatting and hugging each other from not being able to see each other for a while.

Although, there was this one girl who looked really pretty with long blond hair and blue eyes that sat by herself under the shade of a tree. She seemed to be reading a fashion magazine.

About forty minutes later, the manager came out with an assistant manager who was holding a clipboard.

"Okay people can I have your attention please!" the lady called out.

All the talking had stopped and all eyes were on the lady.

"Alright, now when I call your name come up and get your uniform and the equipment from the box behind me and get your paper with the name of your job, and park handbook. And after you go home today I want you to read over the handbook and have everything ready, tomorrow is going to be the first day of work.

"Bob Smith……….. Tommy blue …….. Jasper Hale……….. Josh Moon…….Taylor Reed……. And the list went on and on.

I honestly wondered how many workers were going to be working here.

Finally the lady moved onto calling out girls.

"Alice Cullen…… Jessica Stanley…… Lauren Sanchez…..Bella Swan……Stella Toms……..Rosalie Hale…*whoa I thought to myself wasn't their a guy named Jasper Hale or something I thought to myself as I recalled him having blue eyes like the Rosalie girls' and he also had blonde hair but more of a darker blonde. Maybe they were siblings or something?

Alice opened her paper up and it said that she got lifeguard duty for Big Surf Shores which was like this pool that created big waves and you could swim through the waves and stuff. That was the job Alice had wanted lucky her. It said I got the job as a lifeguard at Kata's Kookaburra Cove. That was the little kids' area. Darn it... I had to work my way up. I didn't really mind working there though because it's not like I had a choice of where I could choose to work.

"Hey Alice and Bella what Jobs did you get? " Edward asked us as he jogged to us from his meeting.

"I'm working in the kiddie area. " I told him.

"OMG Edward I got the job I wanted YAY right?! I'm so happy!" Alice was saying as she jumped up and down.

It was really cute seeing Alice so happy and perky. She was pretty short for her age and looked more of a pixie.

We went our separate ways from Edward and headed toward the locker room to put our stuff away for tomorrow.

Inside the locker room, choose a top locker and put my lifeguard equipment and work uniform in. Our work uniform was a red one piece swimming suit and it read lifeguard in white color font and then we had white board shorts. How very typical I thought to myself. Alice ended up getting a middle locker and she also put all her equipment and supplies in.

I saw the pretty blond haired girl looking somewhat confused so I was thinking to myself whether I should go and talk to her when Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me over there.

"HI! I'm Alice this is my first year working here what about you? Do you like it here? What's your name and how old are you?" Alice asked her.

For a second she looked taken back. Then she answered with some edge in her tone, "Yes, this is my first year working here, I don't really like it here, I would rather not be working, and I'm seventeen and my name is Rosalie Hale."

"Oh, I see that's so cool! What job did you get?" Alice asked her.

"Well the paper said I got a job at Kata's Kookaburra Cove, isn't that like the kiddie pool?" She asked Alice.

"Yeah, but Oh my gosh you'll be working with Bella! Oh by the way this is Bella Alice said as she pointed to me."

Uhm… yea… hi I'm Bella.

"Hey!" Rosalie said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Rosalie, see you tomorrow at work" I said as Alice and I headed toward the parking lot.

As we went into the car I completely plopped down into my seat. Wow today was a somewhat exhausting day and we haven't even started work.

I saw Edwards green eyes staring at me through the car mirror as he laughed at what I said.

Yes, I agree with Bella, Alice mumbled.

"Well this is only the starting of summer you guys" Edward told us as we drove back home.

Click the review button and review (:


	2. Tiring first days?

**Bpov**: Wow, now today was the actual first day of work. In the car ride to work, it had been pretty quiet. Alice and I were the only two people talking and Edward well; he was just Edward the quiet one. When we got to work we parted different ways. Edward went to who knows where and Alice and I went to the locker rooms to change.

I put on red swimsuit, white board shorts. I then tied my hair up into a ponytail; it was against park rules to leave your hair down if it was long. Alice cut it into a short layer cut with lots of layers so she didn't have to tie her hair up. I put a whistle around my neck and headed to Alice.

"Hey Bella, take these sunglasses that I bought for you and wear them?"

Oh, okay thanks Alice it's really pretty, but you didn't have to!

"Bella just shut up and accept it I know you like it and it looks really pretty on you"

Okay thanks.

As we walked out side of the lockers Alice and I saw Edward and Rosalie talking.

"Hm... I wonder if Edward likes her" Alice said as we kept walking near them.

I don't know why but I kind of felt sad, Edward never talked to me that much unless it was like the brother and sister hangouts. But I mean Rosalie was no competition for me she was way prettier looking and better for Edward.

"Alice, Bella hey," Rosalie said as we neared them.

" Hey Bella, Rosalie is new here and you're a responsible person so since you guys are both working together and she's new to the work system help her out and look out for her okay?" Edward said.

"Uhm… yea sure… I guess." I replied

Alice was giving me the what the heck is up with Edward look. Eh, whatever I said and shrugged in Alice's direction.

But honestly I didn't get it, why was Edward telling me to help her adjust to the working system when I was new to this too. Did he seriously like her? And did he want to help her in all the ways he possibly could?

All of a sudden the speakers all around the park turned on and it said:

*workers please report to your designated jobs at this time please*

As I headed toward my job, I heard Edward telling me to wait for Rosalie and walk with her.

I slowed down my walked and waited for her to catch up to my pace.

"Hey Bella, I seriously don't want to start working I mean it seems so boring" Rosalie said with a tone that seemed as if she was annoyed.

When we got to the pool it seemed pretty empty. The place we worked at was a little kiddy pool that had small slides and water spout things that sprouted out water. There was another guy who worked with us and he introduced himself as Mike.

"Bella and I will work on the slides are and you can work around the pool?" Rosalie suggested.

Sure we all agreed.

"Hey I wonder how it feels to go down a small slide? Lets try it you guys" Rosalie said.

"Uhm, I don't think we're allowed to do that." I told her

"Eh, it kind of seems like fun" mike agreed to Rosalie.

"Oh, come on Bella don't be a party pooper!" she said

"Oh… fine…"

"Yay, Bella you go first "Rosalie suggested.

"Alright, I said as I went down the slide "wee," I said as I fell into the small pool"

"BELLA! What are you doing?! Edward yelled out.

"you, know that your not supposed to slide down these slides, your supposed to be watching the kids and making sure they don't get hurt, this is your job your not here to have fun and play games" Edward kept ranting on.

Honestly, I didn't have anything to say back to Edward, all I could think to myself was if I didn't listen to Rosalie's suggestion then I wouldn't be here getting lectured by my friend's brother or actually my "supervisor" anyways, this wasn't my idea and everyone agreed to do it, yet here I was the only person getting lectured.

"Sorry Edward," I said as I avoided looking at his eyes.

"Look, Bella honestly I assigned Rosalie to work with you because I knew you would be responsible I mean I didn't think you would do these kinds of stuff… Bella I can trust you to watch over Rosalie right?" Edward asked me his voice getting lighter.

Sigh, there he went on about me taking care of Rosalie, I mean this truly wasn't my fault, "yeah, Edward sorry about the little incident. It won't happen again." I told him.

"Thanks Bella I knew I could count on you" he said as he smiled his famous signature grin at me.

I couldn't help but smile back as I walked back up to the slides.

"Wow, someone's a little grumpy today." Rosalie said as she pulled her shades on.

A little while later, people started to come into the theme park and a lot of noise could be heard of laughter and talking.

Mothers and little kids started coming into the little kiddy cove to play and ride the slides.

I started to help the little kids who couldn't help climb up the slides and if they wanted me to, I gave them a little push to help them go down the slides.

Most of them enjoyed falling into the pool and getting wet.

"Hey, Rosalie, I can use a little help here?" I asked her as more kids started to get into line for the slide.

"Oh, no thanks Bella it's much more fun watching you." She said as she sat nearby on some rubber rocks.

After helping a lot of kids ride the slide and climb up, it was time for a lunch break.

"Hey Bella do you want to go eat lunch with me?" mike asked.

"Oh, no thanks, I already promised my friend that I'd eat with her. "

"Oh, okay then, see you after lunch?" mike asked

Yup I said as I headed towards the Water stone grill to eat lunch.

I saw Alice sitting by at a nearby table and I headed towards her. In front of her there were already two drinks and some food.

"Hey Bella, I already ordered for you, that's okay right? And how was your day so far?" Alice asked me, her eyes all happy.

Oh, it was okay a lot of kids riding the slides, it kind of gets tiring helping them up after a while but yea it was okay, and I got lectured by your brother bleh, I told her as I grabbed some fries and dipped them in ketchup.

" Ooohh, Bella, what did you do this time?" Alice asked me

"I'm just playing, but why did you get lectured by him?"

"Eh, Rosalie suggested that we go down the slide and try it out and I was the first to try and then our "supervisor" came and caught me red-handed so it's really my fault."

"Oh, aw I'm sorry Bella, did Edward like yell at you? Because if he did I'm going to go attack him for being so rude to my best friend." Alice said her short little figure standing up.

"Aahahah I laughed as I pictured Alice punching Edward."

"No, no it's fine Alice seriously, but you know Edward sure seems interested in having Rosalie well taken care of I told her."

"Hmm... I know she said."

"Well Bella if I do say so myself I had a pretty good day and there's this really cute guy who works as a lifeguard with me and I caught him smiling at me a few times today!" Alice shrieked.

**Apov:** It was weird, as I walked out of the lockers with Bella; I saw Edward talking to the Rosalie girl maybe Edward did like her. You didn't see Edward talking with girls that often.

Wow! This is my first official day at work! I was so excited! I wonder who I was going to work with.

My spiked/layered hair looked cute with the new sunglasses I bought. The lifeguard swimming suit wasn't all that cute, nor did the board shirts look cute but I guess when you worked there was no time to accessorize that much.

I headed toward the big surf shore and saw a group of lifeguards standing in a circle so I went and joined them.

When I got near them I heard them introducing themselves.

"Hello, I'm Alice and this is my first year working here I introduced myself, as this cute guy made room for me to join the circle.

"I'm Jasper Hale and this is my third year working as a lifeguard here."

Oh, so his name was Jasper no wonder he looked familiar.

Everyone went around introducing themselves then we all agreed to help keep this wave pool safe and to do our duty then we all parted our own ways.

As we parted I followed Jasper and started a conversation with him.

"Hi, you said your name was jasper right?" I asked him giving him my cute smile.

"Yup, hey Alice. How do you like this place so far? Is it your first time visiting?" jasper asked.

Oh, actually I used to come here a lot with my brother Edward and my best friend and her brother, so we know this place quite well and I loved playing here.

"Oh, Edward Cullen?" he asked.

Mhmm… I'm guessing you guys know each other? I asked.

Yup, we've become friends as we worked together for the past two years, we both had the option of becoming a supervisor this year but honestly I'd rather be a lifeguard here at the big surf shore, it's more fun.

"Oh, I see I see, if you're such good friends with Edward, why is it that I've never met you before?"

"Well I guess It's all about the timing now" he replied with a smile.

"Yes, so I'll see you later?" he asked me as I headed towards my guarding post.

"Yes indeed," I answered him with a genuine smile.

Throughout the whole work shift, as I did my duty of guarding I also did the duty of peeping through my shades. I saw him looking at me quite a lot of times too. He seemed pretty nice and I hoped to get to know him.

*back to lunch *

"Oh well Alice, I'm glad you've been having a good day at the big surf shore. Is it fun working there?" Bella asked me.

"Yup, it sure is" I said with a big smile recalling on the memory of getting to talk with Jasper.

As we were walking back we saw Edward and Rosalie sitting at a nearby table eating ice cream and laughing at something.

Honestly did she like my brother or something and why did it seem like Bella just flinched when we saw Edward. Hmm... I thought to myself something isn't right.

As I looked to my right, I saw Jacob the ice cream man! He seemed busy staring at Rosalie as she talked.

"Hey Jacob, the Ice cream man!" I said to him as Bella and I approached the ice cream cart.

"Hey he said as he gave Bella and me a nice smile." "What would you lady's like to eat today?"

"Hmm… I don't know how about some strawberry ice cream for me and Alice?" Bella asked.

"Sure, here you go" he said as he handed the ice cream cones to us

"This one's on me so you guys don't have to pay this time" he said.

"Thank you Jacob," Bella said as she agreed to come buy some ice cream again next time.

As we were leaving the ice cream cart I asked Bella "hey Bella, don't you think Jacob likes Rosalie, I mean look at him, and he looks like he likes her a lot." I told Bella as I saw him grinning as Rosalie asked for another scoop of ice cream.

"Hmm… I think your right Alice; I mean you're always right but yea." Bella concluded.

"Well Alice, looks like this is your stop, I'll see you after work okay?" Bella said as she waved bye to me.

"Bye, Bella Stay safe, don't trip" I said with a playful grin.

As I walked toward my guarding post I saw Edward running towards the kiddy area.

Eh, whatever I thought to myself as I saw Jasper waving at me.

**Bpov:**I was walking back to the kiddy are when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey, Bella"

Whoa I said as I jumped in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry for startling your Bella, Edward said as he smiled.

"I hope you're not mad about the lecturing before, Rosalie told me what happened, so sorry for being so hard on you."

"Oh… uhm… it's okay." I stuttered.

"Oh, and Bella good job on making sure the kids climb up safely and stuff. I know Rosalie isn't that much of a big help, but thanks for not complaining and stuff." Edwards said.

"Sure." I said as I nodded. How does he know all this? I thought to myself.

"Bella, you're doing a good job. Keep up the good work and I hope to see you around more" Edward concluded as he walked off.

I just stood there looking fazed for a while before I wandered to the slides again. So far the day has been so weird and full of surprises.

* * *

Leave me a review? (:


	3. Abundance of Surprises

Bpov: I woke up pretty dazed and tired even though I slept for a long time. Today was my day

off of work, which meant that I could do anything that I wanted to YAY. I was about to fall back asleep when Emmet choose that exact moment to come and wake me up.

" AH BELLA! Wake up there's a hot girl down stairs looking for you! GET UP! Or else I'm going to… TICKLE YOUR FEET!" Emmet yelled at me as his lips started forming into an evil smirk.

"Okay okay! I'm up now go away!" I told Emmet.

"HAHAHAH! Works every time," Emmet grinned to himself as he walked out.

Emmet was my brother and he was such a pain in the butt most times but he was still the caring, fun, awesome, brother that everyone dreamed of having.

I took up a total of approximately ten minutes getting ready and headed downstairs.

I was almost to the bottom step when I saw Rosalie and Emmet sitting in the living room talking, and

missed a total of three steps and fell on my butt.

*Ow… what a wonderful way to start the morning* I thought to myself.

"Hi, Rosalie, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella! Hey, I had nothing to do today and I know that we both have today off so… I decided that we should hang out! And I felt bad about the whole Edward getting mad at you, and I feel like, we got off on the wrong foot, so consider this, me making it up to you!"

*wow I was truly taken back!*

"Sure why not, what did you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Well Edward told me that Alice loves shopping and that you usually go along with her

So I decided we should go to the mall and shop, because I love shopping too! & I already texted her and she agreed to meet up with us at the mall so yeah, sound good?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

From that moment on I had a really good feeling that Rosalie, Alice, and I were going to be good friends.

Alice and Rosalie had both established that their love for shopping was strong.

Emmet butt in at that exact moment asking if he could come along but Rosalie cut him off by telling him that today was strictly a girls day out but to Emmet's and my own surprise, she asked him out to dinner on Friday night.

"Bye Emmet, have fun" I told him as Rosalie and I headed towards the car.

"Rosalie, I thought you liked Edward? I mean you guys were always hanging out and stuff… I mean, not that I care you know… but " I stuttered as I went inside the limo.

"Oh no of course not, Edward isn't exactly my type and plus he was just keeping an eye on me and helping me get situated since he's the supervisor of our area."

*I wondered if that was how Edward felt about her but it felt nice to know that I didn't have competition with a gorgeous girl like Rosalie*

During the drive to the mall I got to learn a lot more about Rosalie. She was an only child and her parents didn't really have time for her because they were always out and about with business stuff. I felt bad for her but it was nice knowing that she was completely different from what I first thought.

At the grand entrance of the mall, Alice stood there waiting, impatiently tapping her foot. The minute we reached her, she ran and grabbed our arms pulling us along.

The day consisted of Alice and Rosalie going into many different stores while I just lingered around behind them. They both made me try on way too many clothes. In one of the stores, the sales guy came up to me and started talking to me, I guess from seeing that I was doing nothing while waiting for Alice and Rosalie. I didn't want to be rude so I acknowledged his presence and we started discussing random topics. He was really nice and attractive in that muscular and confident way.

He was really sweet and all but he was probably giving me attention because I seemed lonely or something. I mean, honestly, who would notice a plain Jane girl like me?

Then, he did something completely surprising. He asked for my number. After I gave it to him I saw Alice and Rosalie paying for all the clothing purchases. They both looked at me and Alice gave me a sly smile. *Oh gosh I know that look. She was probably going to blow this incident way out of proportions. I was in for a long rant. But that was sweet Alice*

They called for me as they headed out the door. I waved goodbye to the guy and was about to walk away when I heard him yell "Watch out for the clothing rack!"

Too late, I thought as I stumbled into the clothing rack and knocked it to the floor. I turned a bright cherry red color and attempted to pick up the clothing articles that fell. "You okay?" He asked with concern and laughter hidden behind it. He seemed amused. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm really sorry! Here let me help you get that! Should I move that over or should I just pick up the rest of the clothes?" I rambled off.

"Whoa whoa, slow down hahah, its okay, It's my job, I got it. I'll see you around though. Bye Bella."

"Bye" I told him as I walked out of the store.

"That was quite an interesting show Bella," Alice said with that smile still on her face.

Leave me a review? (:

P.S. More Edward & Bella drama to come in the future.


End file.
